


What I Had to Do.

by LadyMD



Series: Different Roads Sometimes Lead to the Same Castle [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blessing, F/M, Forgiveness, Ghost of Winterfell, Ghost!Robb, Last Will and Testament, Letters, Posthumous, Redemption and Forgiveness, Resurrecting a Stark Sibling to support Sansa Stark, Sibling Love, jonsa baby, letting go, the heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: In which we piece together what went through the Young Wolf’s mind as he balances the weights of the numerous titles he must bear the moment he was crowned with nine bronze swords embellished with runes of the First Men through the unread letters he wrote for the sister he was known, depending on who you ask, he either completely abandoned or painfully sacrificed to the lions. What weighs more? That the North Remembers and the Stark promise of the coming of winter? Or must Family come first over Honor and twice over Duty as was the Tully way? We also glimpse the night he must decide on his heir to Winterfell, the North, and the Trident. We also see more than just a message from beyond life.





	1. "Tell me, was it as you imagined it to be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1-4 will be letters he sent to King's Landing. Chapter 5 will be Ghost Robb as he watches Jon and Sansa months after they reclaim Winterfell. Chapter 6-8 will be unsent letters. Chapter 9 will be a flashback on Robb's POV the night he has to write his will and choose his heir.

_Dear Sansa,_

_Hello Princess! By the time this letter reaches you, you are probably in King’s Landing already. How are you sweetling? I remember your excitement of finally going South and be a proper lady of the court. Tell me, was it as you imagined it would be? Were you able to meet with knights and other nobles? Tell me everything. I am happy you get to start living the life you have always dreamed of. I’d love to hear if the songs are true, but more importantly, I’d just love to hear from my sweet sister. I do miss you. Don’t be a brat there where I won’t be able to defend you! I jest. I wish you well Sans._

_Your brother and loyal first knight,_

_Robb_


	2. "I'm sorry about Lady"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter came immediately after the first. The first from last chapter he wrote before he found out about Lady.

_ Dear Sans, _

__

_ Princess, I’m so sorry about Lady. Grey Wind, Summer, and even Shaggydog howled all day and night when the body of their sister reached home. We buried her as honorably as possible in the very same lichyard that housed the most faithful to all the Kings of Winter. I did the honors myself with our little brother Rickon, helping me as much as he could. We marked her grave with a red stone carved with our sigil and kept a torch lit beside it the whole night. She is with our old gods now, my sister, but she will always watch over you. Lady was always the prettiest and the sweetest of the pack just as you are among us, our darling sister. I will not presume how much you grieve her loss, but I imagine it’s like having my sword arm cut off if my own Grey Wind died. I wish I could be there to comfort you but you know I cannot now. But know that she was mourned deeply and with honors. _

_ Sansa, you know I am always on your side. I know you were put in a difficult situation – torn between defending Arya or your betrothed. I and I know father does too, know that you being the crown prince’s betrothed, cannot betray him. _ __ _ We know better than to speak against the royal family so outright _ _. I know you feel alone Sansa but remember that you are not. _ __ _ Father and Arya are still with you _ _. Please do not get angry with them any longer as I know you too well you will. Please find it in your heart to forgive them. You may feel father betrayed you for not trying to save Lady harder but if he can’t convince King Robert otherwise, no one can. What he did instead was a mercy. Please understand that. Take comfort that she died in the most dignified way she could for someone ordered dead. And if father did it, I am sure it was as quick and as painless as it could be. Father loves you Sansa and he knows how much you are hurting. As for Arya, sweetling, no matter what she is your sister – your pack. The two of you are a pack there and you need to stick together now that you are so far from home. I am sure that she never meant for Lady to die. I am also sure that she at least feels bad about that. She will learn to understand what you had to do but you must also understand her. You are her older sister. You must be the one to know better my clever little wolfling. Like your Lady, be gracious and sweet to your sister who also lost her own direwolf who may or may not be dead already.  _

_ I have half a mind to write our brother Jon while he still hasn’t sworn his vows yet and beg him to reconsider being yours or Arya’s sworn shield instead so my two sisters would be safer or if only for my peace of mind. I know the two of you are not close, but you two share blood, sister and he may favor Arya as I favor you, but that doesn’t mean love is lost. If you let him, he’ll show you he cares for you too. _

__ _ Bran still hasn’t woken up yet and mother never leaves his side, while Rickon clings to me, confused and scared. I am trying here too Princess. I’m taking care of broken wolves too and keeping our pack here alive. Remember our mother’s words, Sansa. Family. Duty. Honor. If there is someone who can keep the pack together there, it would be you. Be strong, my Princess Sansa. Be brave. Lady’s death will not be in vain because her spirit will make yours stronger in the days to come, and everyone here knows why she had to die, after all, the North Remembers and just as our Lord Father says, Winter is coming.   _

__

_ Your brother, _

_ Robb _


	3. "Have you not been getting my letters?"

_ Dearest Sister, _

__

_ Hello Princess! I haven’t heard from you in a while since your last letter about the tourney for father. I’m not surprised that you were favored with a Tyrell rose. I’ve never seen anyone lovelier than my sister. I’m so sorry you had to see a dead body but it happens, Princess. That is an unfortunate but nonetheless, an expected possibility for such event. It’ll get better to take though I still pray if you could be spared from seeing too much of violence and death. _

_ Though I admit I feel that something is amiss. You asked me why I haven’t written to you about Lady’s body or about how Bran is doing as with the rest of Winterfell. Sweetling, this is the fifth letter I’ve sent thus far. One for each sennight since you’ve left. Have you not been getting my letters? Winterfell is a ways away and it’s been getting colder and colder. Mayhaps the ravens are delayed? But I swear to you Sans, I have been writing you. Please do not be cross with me.   _

_ In case this one somehow reaches you before the others, to answer your questions, we’ve received Lady and buried her with honors and with great mourning from everyone especially her brothers. And again, it’s been difficult here. Bran is still asleep. Mother never leaves his side, and Rickon is clinging to me and I don’t know what to do. I wish you were here. He listens to you. I’m doing my best to be the Lord of Winterfell, I’d like to think you’d be proud of me. I am trying but I wish mother would do better. I need someone too. I hope you are faring better there. Has your skin taken a lot of sun and warmth? Or do you miss the cold? I imagine the next time I’ll see you you’ll be covered in new freckles and be draped in colorful silks. How is Arya? How is father? I hope that you have gone past your anger with them. Be supportive of our lord father, I hear he has many responsibilities and duties as befitting the Hand of King. Being away from home and our mother has without doubt, saddened him. Give him a smile as yours resembles our lady mother’s. And be kind to Arya, sweetling. Teach her patiently about court life the way mother cannot do for her right now. I have no doubt you have adjusted beautifully, our little lady by three years old. How are you and your betrothed? You told me that after the tourney His Grace has apologized to you and gifted you with their sigil – yours, I suppose, once you’ve wed him. I hope you are getting to know your future people, my future Queen. Be like our lady mother, the Southron Lady who made the Northerners love their Lady of Winterfell. Be the Northern Lady who will make the seven Kingdoms love their Queen. You will be the key to a better relation among the North and the South. That is, unless I am called to marry a Southern lady too. Would you screen your new friends for me and point them North? I jest. _

_ I miss you little sister. Reading your letter filled me with great joy and served as a pleasant respite from my responsibilities. _

__

_ Love your brother and future loyal subject, _

_ Robb _


	4. "To Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb's reply to "the letter", the one Arya has now, the one Sansa wrote under duress. Also his last official letter to King's Landing

_To Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell_

 

_My lady,_

_I have received your letter, dearest sister, with the same heavy heart to hear of our Lord Father’s arrest, and the King’s passing. I am however, glad to know that you are treated well and I understand your plea of peace between our houses though surely you mean peace between House Baratheon and House Stark and not of House Lannister? After all, as you’ve said, father is being charged with treason of conspiring against your beloved, the late King Robert Baratheon’s heir and he was said to have conspired with the king’s brothers. Perhaps, the conflict is best resolved between these houses. Though your beloved does have Lannister blood running through his veins. Maybe their issue would be more on the already resolved slight of Lord Tyrion Lannister’s arrest by our Lady Mother? No matter. I am replying as acknowledgement of your letter, my sister. My answer, I shall formally give once I’ve received the official missive. While I too wish nothing but for peace and truth, I cannot just abandon my acting Lordship as our Lord Father’s arrest has left great confusion among our people. If it is as the king commands, I shall reply with haste. Until then, I, the acting Lord of Winterfell, must see to the needs of our people. I thank you for your concern, my sister. I pray that all will be well soon._

_Your faithful brother,_

_Robb Stark_

_Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next letters would be ones he never sent but kept including another less formal reply to her letter but after a POV break which will happen next chapter.


	5. “I’ve been waiting for you to come back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb knew Sansa read all the retrieved letters he sent King's Landing, because he saw her up the Broken Tower when she read them. How? Because Robb found himself stuck as an unseen ghost in Winterfell thinking it as his punishment, watches as Sansa, months after retaking Winterfell, revisits his room that was turned into her prison for the first time since Jon had it torched and barred. And with her were the rest of the letters that he had meant for her to read to let her know his explanation, to let her know he is sorry, but most of all, to let her know he has faith in her. He always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were waiting for Jonsa...

He watches, as he’s always done ever since she came back, he watches her save for when he knows she needs her privacy the most, especially when eyes follow her wherever she goes rendering her to keep her walls up. 

She doesn’t even feel safe in her own home and the thought enrages him as much as it saddens him - leaves him buried in guilt - guilt he can never atone for. 

So he watches her how he should’ve watched over her ever since the moment he first saw her - a beautiful babe with the same eyes and hair as he. 

He could still remember the first thing he ever said to her as he held her tiny hand in his then.

_“Hello Sansa! I am your big brother Robb. I love you little one. I’ll protect you!“_

It ate at him to look back at the memory of her so small - so fragile - so very innocent and beautiful and his to protect as their Lord Father tasked them with when he took him to meet his sister for the first time. 

And how had he fulfilled that duty? 

And how could he fulfill that duty now? 

He used to be his sister’s favored knight or prince or king who rescues the princess he always calls her as during times when she’d ask him to play.

What was he now? 

A shadow in the darkness. 

He smiled bitterly. 

No wonder him and his half-brother no more switched roles. 

Jon Snow, King in the North. 

Robb Stark, a Watcher in the Wall.

Such was his punishment, he believes. To be stuck as some kind of silent ghost trapped within the walls of Winterfell, doomed to bear witness to what happened when he lost the North. 

When he looked at his mother that last time, he knew. 

He knew he was never going home. 

But here he was. 

Home.

Just in time to watch his home burn by the same men that brought him down.

Winter is coming, he said then. But the flames came first.

He watched his home burning, covered in soot and smoke until the white blanket that covered what was left of it wasn’t thick from snow than it was thick with ashes. 

He watched.

And he dared not close his eyes, not even for a moment, not even if he could. 

He watched everything.

How the man who killed him took his life - his crown - his future for his own. 

And how his sister, the first wolf who came home to reclaim it despite the ruin and the danger, the one he was supposed to protect, died every night on top of the bed that used to be his - her blood and tears soaking the ashes of what’s left of their home as they took from her what remained of their name, their claim, their power, their pride.

He watched as she took back their home with what’s left of her innocence the heavy price she paid.

And she’s been paying with that, her songs and dreams stripping away from her each time, he knew, from the moment their father was arrested, she was paying with what she could give while he knew she held on to faith that he would rescue her. 

But he never did, did he? 

Now he watched as she stood in front of his former chambers - her prison cell. Watched as she slid down the floor and rested her back against the boarded and cemented off room after asking to be excused from the council meeting so she could have a moment of solitude, her female knight guarding the stairs that lead to this hallway. 

She had not been here, not even in the same wing, for moons now. 

But now she was.

He dared not close his eyes now either knowing something significant would happen for her to be here.

She sat there still and silent like a statue, her face that same impassive mask she perfected was there save for that tiny furrow between her brow that relieved him for he so hated that mask though it was one that showed her steel, it was forged in fires from the seven hells she endured. 

Slowly, she moved. Retrieving something from her cloak. 

At the sight of them he felt restless and even scared. 

In her hands were his letters, the ones he never sent as well as ones he did send but hid from her, the ones Arya painstakingly searched when she heard of their existence, the ones she gifted as part of her wedding present for our sister.

Time seemed to pass like an eternity as he watched her contemplate on opening them. 

He wanted nothing more but to take her hands in his, look her in the eyes, and urge her to open them. Read them. 

He knows she’s had them for days, nearly a sennight. 

Slowly, and tenderly, one by one, she was finally reading them.

He watched as her eyes so much like his before, widened and moistened, her mouth parting and closing as her jaw trembled - how her whole body followed soon after.

Watched as tears fell like silent rivers, never accompanied by the whimpers and sobs she was keeping tightly under control. 

He wanted to hold her and wipe her tears and cry with her as he saw her hardened eyes grow softer and softer. 

He knew she already forgave him a long time ago even if he didn’t deserve it. 

He knew she had already made peace with what he had to do.

He knew how much she defended him still, making him out to be an honorable man despite his failings - despite failing her the most.

But it was only now as he watches her trace his words over the paper and bring them clutched close to her chest as she wept on silently, the tiniest hint of a smile ghosting over her lips that she finally found it. 

Peace and closure with him.

Because among the letters he sent, one was an explanation, another an apology, but most of all, one was a promise for all three should be given separately as she deserved.

Looking at her now, vulnerable and soft, she looked like the little princess he always saw her as.

 _“My little princess,”_ he whispered as he knelt beside her and held her even if his words were nothing but wind and his hands and arms went through her when he realized why he was still here. “ _I’ve been waiting for you to come back.”_

Because though she lit a candle for him in the crypt and though she prayed for him in the godswood, she never, not once, attempted to talk to him, not as she did before father’s statue, mother’s sept, and Rickon’s room - how she called for them, apologized and sought strength from them.

And why would she do the same for him?

His bones were yet to be lain in the crypt. 

And her former husband took everything of his and tainted them with Sansa’s blood and tears. Using his own training swords, his own belts, his own daggers as if using his bed, his furs, and his room wasn’t enough.

Why would she go back to this room? When the last time she was here, despite winning the castle back, she was found scrubbing her scarred skin raw as she sat cold and naked in the tub after trashing the room and ripping her already ruined wedding dress  in her attempt to cleanse herself from any trace of the bastard monster. 

He watched that too.

Helplessly. 

And he watched as the brother he once knew, the one who was never truly a brother to her, do the duty he has neglected for far too long.

And that was to be **her** brother that night.

He was the one who helped her bathe, dressed her wounds, and made her feel safe and cared for when she hasn’t felt either for years from the moment they took father’s head. 

He watched as he carried her and made sure she was warm and protected before he himself torched the room and boarded it up brick by brick while his wolf never left her.

He forgets sometimes, that her wolf, Lady was the first price she paid for an attempt at peace. 

From that night, he would take time to watch Jon Snow too. 

And though he was proud of him, and knew he made the right choice of naming him heir, he was jealous too.

Jon who wasn’t even a true brother to Sansa as she had neither been a true sister to him then were now the ones that had each other.

Though he knew they cared for each other deep down and knew ultimately they were kept apart by mother, and knew he was honorable and acting as so, and Sansa acting as loyal and loving as he knew her core to be, it was still there.

The jealousy.

He didn’t even want to take back Winterfell.

He didn’t even want to be King.

Yet he was the brother who followed Sansa. He was the brother that helped Sansa take back their home. He was the brother that continued to make her safety and happiness a priority as father made both of them promise before.

He was the brother he should’ve been for her in the first place, protecting her, and fighting for her as father and their late Uncle Brandon practically started a war to rescue their sister as they rode South for Aunt Lyanna during each of their time to do so. Uncle Brandon died for Aunt Lyanna. Father fought to bring her bones back while he couldn’t even trade the Kingslayer for her or name her heir.

So he could accept it, Jon being there for her now. A true brother finally to make up for what he failed.

What was it that father told them when he brought Jon and him to meet her?

**“As her older brothers, it falls to the two of you to look out for your sister. Take care of her, protect her, and love her. If falls to the two of you to show her how a lady should be treated and cherished. Be the one she can look up to and turn to first for anything. She will be seeking comfort and protection only a brother can give. You may not understand it now but when you are older, you two may find yourself sheltering each your own lady wife, and she sheltered by her own lord husband, but a brother’s love is different. Be the person she can trust the most. Be the man she can trust above all men. Be loyal to each other and keep your family safe.”**

And that was Jon.

A true brother she needed.

Until suddenly, he was not. 

They all didn’t know then that he wasn’t their true brother, that father had to lie. It wasn’t true that in death you are suddenly omniscient. Or maybe it doesn’t apply to those punished to be ghosts. 

He could understand how Sansa might confuse her feelings from being so bereft of love and kindness for so long that she has no one else to turn to but him. 

But Jon should’ve known better. 

How could he fall in love with his own sister?

Yes, she was lovely and easy to love when she showed her heart that she kept under iron lock and chains. And she showed it to him and him alone in complete trust, little by little, she did. And showed him what it means to be loved and cared by her. 

He watched as he fell deeper. Watched as he resisted. And he was starting to think if he could live haunting him to remember why he shouldn’t have those feelings in the first place.

He wanted to shake Jon and yell that Sansa needed a brother - needed Jon to be her brother each time he strayed.

He knew his brother’s guilt. He knew it ate at him and he never acted on his feelings until he was allowed to, but it still felt like a betrayal.

So he kept on watching Sansa. Relieved that it took Sansa longer to realize, believing that everything she was doing was out of sisterly love until they weren’t and she was only comparing him to what knights and kings should be, what her husband should be, not at all that he himself should be that husband.

It was Baelish that put the idea in her mind in his attempt to take the Iron Throne through them, insinuating that a marriage between them since they were now cousins would benefit everyone.

And then he watched as Baelish told her that if she didn’t marry Jon, he’d likely be asked to marry the dragon queen. And that was all it took for Sansa to push down her reservations out of fear for Jon marrying a foreign stranger thinking that she’d rather keep him safe than risk letting him suffer the same fate she did when she rode South to be betrothed to the would-be King no matter how they say she is different. She’d rather not risk it. It wasn’t from jealousy, it wasn’t from fear for her own fate when he does, but more for his own. 

And then he heard her convince herself in front of her mirror, as she examined her scarred body. 

_“I am not the queen he deserves and he may not want to touch me not because I am damaged, but because of ghosts, but I will be good to him. I will learn to love him. I already do, but I will do more. I can protect him. We can protect each other. The rest will follow once we allow it. Like mother and father did.”_

He had to turn away then because he saw it. Saw that from this moment, she’d allow herself to love him as him and not as her brother and he felt ashamed.

Especially when he overheard her again. 

_“No one will ever marry me for love. At least not like the songs. At least with Jon, he loves me as family.”_

Three times. She already married twice for duty, she was willing to do it again for the same reason if it came down to it. 

Three times, Sansa was better than him.

He married for love and what did it cost him?

Looking at Sansa who was quietly falling in love with their former brother, tore at him.

On one side, he could accept it as Jon would be nothing but good to her and he’d protect her from marrying a stranger or an outright monster or even someone undeserving. She was right that they would protect each other. But on one side, they were tiptoeing around each others’ growing feelings. They would do their duty, but the guilt that needn’t be there would eat at them if they don’t talk about it. 

But in the end, it was what Sansa wanted that mattered to him. And he could see that it was Jon who was the only one who was truly making her happy. If marrying Jon would make her happy, then he would be happy not for her but with her.

It’s not like he was one to judge. 

No. 

He lost that privilege long ago.

Lost the privilege of being her brother long ago when he had to, in people’s eyes, give her up.

Bran knew, he knew everything.

Arya was royally mad at him but Sansa, once again, as she did with Jon, built the bridge for their way to forgiving him.

And now she was here.

“I miss you big brother.”

 _“I miss you too princess,”_ he said so near her ear wishing she could hear him somehow.

“I told them. You did what you had to. I understood,” she finally sobbed.

He vainly tried to hold her as she shook. _“I know. I know you did. You didn’t have to but you did. I don’t deserve it but I’m grateful.”_

Sansa shut her eyes and clutched the letters to her chest tighter as she wept. “I wanted them to remember you as nothing but the brave and honorable king you were.”  

 _“I know. I know. I know. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I’m sorry,”_ he kept trying, chanting them to her over and over.

Then her eyes opened and they looked lighter as she broke into a small smile, sighing a breath of relief. “I knew you didn’t just abandon me. I knew it in my heart. I knew that you would never. At least not intentionally. They never believed me, not really, but now they will.”

He watched as she looked down happily at his words, his whole self-breaking into pieces that she had so much faith in him. More than he deserved but then again, he always knew. 

He prided himself with being the one who knew Sansa the most and he was glad that he still did until the end. If there was anything in the wold he wouldn’t doubt, it’s Sansa’s faith in her family no matter what.

"I love you big brother. I love you Robb. I hope you're proud of me."

Robb wanted nothing but to be corporeal just so he could cry with her and hold her.  _"I am. I'm proud of you. So very proud of you. I love you Sans. You are doing so very well my little princess, now my queen. You are doing so beautifully, little sister."_

“Sansa?”

We both turned and saw Jon then, looking more and more like father than he ever did. His grey eyes filled with worry and surprise at seeing Sansa like this and here, cautiously approaching Sansa though his hands twitched at his sides. 

It was Ghost who moved on forward without hesitation, nuzzling Sansa’s cheek and licking the tears away from her face as Sansa smiled at him while she hugged him. 

Jon took that as his cue to approach then, kneeling one leg before her and cradling her face tenderly with both hands while he sat where he was behind Sansa, watching this exchange as Ghost did when he trotted away to give them both space.

“What are you doing here, my love? I thought you said you were resting? Ghost lead me here,” he caressed her face while he examined her for any sign of hurt. 

Sansa wrapped a hand around one of his wrists and leant her forehead against his. “Because it was time, my love.”

“Time for what?”

She leant back then and adjusted her hold on his hand, twisting it so it faced palm up where he saw she placed his letters. “To let Robb rest.”

If his heart still beat, it would’ve stopped at her sister’s words.

He watched Jon instead, his brows furrowed as he looked down at the letters and back up his wife’s face. “I don’t - 

Sansa touched Jon’s cheek then and shook her head while new tears flowed but she was smiling. “I can’t explain it. But I still feel him sometimes. Like he’s watching over me. You know what kept me brave all the time? I kept thinking I must be brave like Robb. I know Arya and Bran thought that too and I know you did too. Be brave like Robb. But I also know you have reservations against him…if not for you but for me. Arya all but yelled her frustration to me but you, you’ve kept it. I know you hide it, but you still feel the guilt some times.” 

He watched as Jon sighed as he leant into her touch. “Aye. Sometimes I still feel that I’m taking things from him. That all of this was meant to be his. And I look back and thought of how jealous I was of him for being heir to everything I dreamed off but never really let that jealousy take root because Robb was nothing but kind and fair to me - how he defended me and treated me like a true brother and he really did work so hard to deserve being heir. This was all supposed to be his.” 

She tilted her head. “Even me?”

Jon’s eyes flew open then and saw Sansa smirking in challenge. “You said everything. Am I included?” she teased though he could see her wrinkle her nose.

He watched as Jon rolled his eyes and wound his arms around her to pull her closer. “No.” he growled. “He deserved a queen, aye. But you’re my queen. And I can’t believe you joked about-about…”

Sansa giggled then and he was with Jon in finding relief and delight in Sansa’s laughter. “I was merely asking for a clarification.”

“Sometimes, you are far too clever for your own good,” he grinned at her.

“Someone has to be clever around here,” she grinned back. 

Jon looked back at the letters then and ran his knuckles against her cheek. “But really, are you okay?” 

Sansa closed her eyes at his touch. “I was even before you found me, but I’m definitely feeling more than okay now,” she opened her eyes then. “So will you read them?” 

Jon put the letters inside his pocket and helped Sansa to her feet. “Aye, I’ll read them. But I don’t need to read them to let Robb go peacefully now.”

He watched as a look passed between the two of them as they’ve been doing, a language they’ve learned to develop where one need not say anything to be heard.

They both looked at the barred door now, neither were smiling but nor were there hate in their eyes as they looked at it.

Well, at least, for Jon it was significantly lessened as apart from the slight tightness in his eyes that lasted a moment, his hands didn’t clench and shake as they used to whenever he passed this, kicking and punching at times he needed to get angry for Sansa without her knowing it. It was a start but he knew it was more about his anger for Sansa’s executed monster, than it was about Robb’s failings. 

“Are you ready to go now, my love?” Jon looked and waited for Sansa to look back at him, nodding happily as she did. 

“Just me, my love?” she blinked innocently.

Jon looked confused but Robb smirked, knowing what she meant. “And…Ghost?”

“Yes…him too. But Jon, I’m asking,” she paused before placing his free hand over her belly. “Where will _we_ go?”

Jon’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him that Robb had to laugh when he gave her a look asking if it was true.

At Sansa’s nod, Jon lifted her up the same way he did when they were first reunited kissing all over her face grinning before he kissed her lips fully, breaking apart for him to kneel and kiss her stomach reverently. 

“And you’re wrong, Jon. Everything, all of these? You deserve it all. Everything. Robb made the right choice in naming you heir. The North made the right choice in naming you King.”

Jon looked up at her with pure adoration. “Everything means nothing to me, if you didn’t choose me.”

They held a look then that Robb felt he need to turn away from the intensity but couldn’t. 

“Why wouldn’t I choose you?”

Jon stood up then grinning while he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her away. “Well, I’m not going to waste my time giving you answers to that and work very very hard to give you reasons to keep me.” 

Sansa blushed then and swatted his arm playfully. “Jon.”

He chuckled. “I can’t help it. A babe. You’re giving me a babe. I’m going to be a father.” And then a line grew on his face that Sansa didn’t miss. Winter was here and they knew the stories, knew what could happen. 

“We’ll be okay,” Sansa squeezed his hand but Jon wasn’t as convinced now that he was fearing he had more to lose if they failed. 

“What did your lover use to say to you? What was it you told me?” Sansa gave him a meaningful look that Jon had to let out a breath and a half-smile at what she meant. “If we die, we die. But first we’ll live.”

“She’s right you know,” she said with no trace of jealousy or malice, only love. 

“No.”

“No?”

“Because I won’t let you or our babe die. And I’m not going to die in battle too. Not with what’s waiting for me here.”

Robb knew that they both knew Jon can’t promise that but neither of them said it out loud, and chose to take the moment instead and choose to have faith in themselves and each other.

He watched as Jon looked lovingly with both desperation and determination at her while Sansa looked ahead, satisfied while she held Jon’s hand over her stomach while they walked.

With the way Jon was looking at her now, he thinks he can finally rest. Sansa didn’t need him anymore, no, she didn’t need him or the idea of him as a guide for her in the privacy of her mind, not when she had Jon now.

Really, it was all it took. 

Sansa loving Jon was all it took for him to let go of all his reservations and see him how Sansa sees him as a person.

Someone brave, gentle, and strong that father always wanted for her. 

Someone worthy of her. 

Jon would be the tether the South needed as a Targaryen.

Jon would be the King the North needed as a Stark.

Jon would be the doting brother Arya and Bran always had.

And Jon would be the loving husband Sansa deserved just as Sansa was the adoring wife Jon deserved too.  

With one final look at the King and Queen who won the North, he realized he wasn’t just waiting for Sansa, he was waiting for Jon too. 

He was surprised when Jon ran back and looked at the door again, placing a hand and closing his eyes. “Robb. Leave everything to me. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll take care of Sansa. Rest well, brother.”

Robb was struck at Jon’s words and watched gaping as Jon left just as quickly, catching up to his wife who smiled back at him as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Bye, Stark."

_"Bye, Snow."_

Robb smiled slowly then finally feeling at peace at knowing the legacy he tried his best to deserve and protect, and more importantly, his family, was in safe hands. 

He closed his eyes then and the next thing he saw was the yellow eyes of his old friend.

“Greywind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for now. The letters mentioned here, I'll post them next once I'm done with the Sansa POV in her part of the collection. But yes, one letter of apology, a letter of explanation, and one a promise. After that the last chapter will be a flashback on the night he had to write his will. 
> 
> (And for those who are following, this chapter takes place a few weeks after Where will we go or Jon's POV).


	6. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanart done by @lucife56. Seriously, you guys should see her work. She's so talented and this is everything. You're not crying, I'm not crying. Thank you thank you thank you so much for your art. Oh man, I'm crying again. 
> 
> See it here on her tumblr: https://lucife56.tumblr.com/

 

> **"I'm so proud of you princess."**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-4 will be letters Robb sent to King's Landing that Jamie and Tyrion retrieved as gifts for Sansa. Chapter 5 will be Robb's POV about what he thinks about Jon & Sansa's relationship. Chapter 6-8 will be unsent letters Arya found in Winterfell and retrieved by their uncle Edmure from the Riverlands. Chapter 9 will be another Robb POV the night he wrote his will and chose his heir.


End file.
